


And we could run away

by mikeyskies



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Danger Days AU, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU, Secret Relationship, Smut, frerard if you try, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskies/pseuds/mikeyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The killjoys and the car crash hearts have been rivals since the beginning of the danger days until one night a beaten up Kobra Kid stumbles into a certain drunk car crash heart's tent. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this comes from a prompt I found. I changed it a bit but it's not my original idea. read and review.

Party Poison scanned his surroundings. It was a normal day in the zones; sunny, dry, nearly uninhabitable. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off. His thoughts were interrupted by Fun Ghoul running, rather, flailing, towards him. 

"Party-you've heard, right?" Fun Ghoul panted out. 

"Heard what?" The red haired killjoy raised an eyebrow. 

"The Car Crashes are supposedly coming round here at some point." The short man said, still breathing heavy from sprinting. 

Party Poison groaned. The Car Crash Hearts and the Fabulous Killjoys have had a rivalry since the BL/ind had taken control. Before the Danger Days the two groups had been friends. Then Better Living had managed to fuck shit up (as usual). Party barely remembered the time when they weren't fighting. 

"What're we gonna do?" Ghoul asked. 

"Well, I vote for raiding the camp, maybe staging an attack, slash some tires, etc." Jet Star interjected. "How bout you, Kid?"

Kobra Kid looked up from his shoes. He and Jet were out with Ghoul but had wisely decided to walk instead of sprint. "Sounds good I guess." He shrugged, then returned to the sand at his feet. 

"Bro, c'mon. Pep up." Party bumped his brother's shoulder. The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me." Poison mockingly sassed. "Now let's get ready. We have a night of revenge ahead of us."

\---------------§---------------

Soul Punk adjusted his fedora. "Ey' Sandman, ya ready?"

"Fuckin' ready." the Car Crash Heart called back. Mr. Sandman, as he was called, pulled on a white jean jacket, running his hands through his bubblegum pink hair. He leaned back in the seats of the gang's old beaten up, crashed Chevy Impala. "Where we going, Ruby?" 

Ruby Bullet rolled his eyes. "Take a chill pill, Sandman." He said, running his hands through his own, short curls. "Though we are going through Killjoy territory. Keep your eyes open."

"Hope we don't, like, fight or anything." Shark Bait said softly. 

"Goddamn it Sharky," Sandman teased. "You're the most badass of all of us and you're a fucking pacifist. You are too nice to be in a gang." 

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm like the only one with a moral code."

"Ohhhh." Soul punk yelled, "You got burned Peter."

"Code-names, fedora boy." The man flushed the color of his hair. 

"Sorry bro, but honestly, Shark's right. The last thing we need is a fight." The strawberry blonde pointed out. Bullet agreed. 

"Honestly Sandman. You're so aggressive." 

"I'm not!" The small man insisted.

"You literally proved our point." 

"Shut up." He snapped, "Okay, okay, you may be right." 

"Told ya." Shark Bait said. 

"Let's just get driving, okay Ruby?"

"Already ahead of ya, Sandy." He started the car. It sputtered before slowly turning on.

"Thank god." The rose haired man said. "And don't call me Sandy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler. There will be smut next chapter I promise. Kinda sad. The songs mentioned are Bang The Doldrums by Fall Out Boy and I Miss You by Blink 182. Both are great love songs.

"Party this is ridiculous", Kobra complained. 

"Shut up, we're almost finished," Party explained, "and… done!" He carefully touched up the red lines across his brothers eyes and pulled the tape away. Kobra winced. 

"Owww." He moaned. "What even is the point of this? Why can't we just wear our Killjoy gear?"

"Because the Car Crash Hearts already know our Killjoy uniforms. The point of the red is to accent the whole idea of revenge. Also it goes best with black." Kobra couldn't argue. The whole gang was dressed in all black for the first time in since BL/ind took over. He didn't mind it, in all honesty. The familiarity calmed his nerves about what they were about to do. 

"Jet, ya got the Trans AM up and running yet?" Party Poison called loudly. 

"Almost," Jet Star replied. He threw one last empty bag in the trunk before kicking the side of car. It sputtered to life. "Hop in. If we're lucky, we'll be at the Car Crash camp by tomorrow night."

The Killjoys drove along the desert, defending the zones from dracs as they normally would until dusk. Kobra stared out the window, wearing his everyday blank expression, yet a hint of contentment was noticeable on his face. He watched transfixed as the sunset turned the sky an assortment of colors from the vibrant orange sun to pastel pink clouds. It reminded him of a simpler time. A time of old New Mexico bridges, fresh summer air and falling totally back in love. Back in love with him. The man. He couldn't remember his name even. Not like they'd be able to recognize each other after fourteen years. But he still had the memory of that summer. 

"Whatcha lookin at, Kid?" Fun Ghoul interrupted his thoughts. 

"Oh. Nothing," he murmured. "Just the sunset."

"It's pretty tonight, ain't it Poison?" Ghoul loudly questioned. Kobra sighed. So much for being totally back in love. What he would give to have just one more night with that guy. 

\----------------§----------------

It was nearly dusk when the Car Crash Hearts had finished setting up camp. The tents were pitched and the fire was started. The Car Crashes were better off than most of the other rebel groups, seeing as they had been around nearly as long as the Killjoys. They had tents, the Killjoys had their diner, and the Sinners had whatever the fuck Lennon and Bachelor had put together. 

"'Ey Soul! Got any of that vodka left?" Sandman asked. 

"Sure thing Sandman." The strawberry blond tossed the bottle over to the rose haired punk. "Don't drink to much."

"I'll try." 

Soul Punk shook his head. _Some people never change_. He thought. Shark sat by the fire, tapping some new rhythm he'd figured out on the rock he was sitting on. He was joined by Ruby, who was fiddling around with an old acoustic guitar the boys had found a while back. The guitar was one of the bands most prized possessions. It was a reminder of their life before the zones and what their life would be like without BL running every aspect of it. 

"Soul, c'mon. Come sing something for us." Ruby called. Soul walked over as Ruby started playing some cover of a pop punk song on the acoustic. It was an old song Sandman had written for a band before the Danger Days. Soul Punk couldn't help but sing the lyrics, a fun love song about being in love with you're best friend. By the time the chorus came around, Bullet and Shark were singing along side him the mix of "you're wrong" and "woah". 

Sandman heard his gang members singing the song. The song he had written so long ago about that skinny boy with the dorky knees and crooked glasses. About New Mexico sunsets and pink and orange skies. About wanting to love but not knowing how to. That boy was probably long gone by now. Either under BL/ind's spell or ghosted in the dunes. But maybe if he wished hard enough, the boy would be with him tonight. _Don't be stupid Pete._ He told himself, _Miracles like that don't just happen_. He took another swig of vodka. Maybe if he drank enough, the boy would find his way out of the Sandman's dream and into his tent. He blinked back tears as he heard his friend sing the final round of _Best friends, ex-friends to the end, better off as lovers_. 

"Where is _my_ boy tonight?" Sandman only half jokingly muttered to himself. 

He took another swig out of the bottle. After watching the sun go down beneath the desert horizon, he drunkenly got up and stumbled back to his tent. He turned on a flashlight and hummed to a song forgotten all but to him. It was a love song but not in the normal gooey romantic way. "Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head." Sandman sang quietly to himself. "Whoever you are, where ever you are, you are the voice inside my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Killjoys are back in revenge uniform! Revenge is my favorite era so sorry, not sorry. the Sinners group is p!atd. They won't be in the actual fic, just mentioned once or twice. And if you didn't already realize Lennon is Ryan and Bachelor is Brendon. I'm a ryden shipper at heart so the original band is still together (even though Dallon Weekes is AMAZING. Honestly, have you heard the Girls/Girls/Boys bass line!). Please comment. I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyo so yep I'm back (8 days between updates is an accident. don't expect one next Tuesday) happy Monday. have some shitty smut written by a gay who had never and hopes she will never see a dick. also my gf is proof reading so hopefully that will fix all the typos

The Trans AM slowed quietly to a stop. Party Poison looked around cautiously. The fire pit still had a few glowing embers but the tents were all dark. The Car Crashes had probably gone to bed about 20 minutes ago, he guessed. He glanced over the scene one last time before quietly getting out, fellow killjoys following suit. 

"Okay, here's the drill." The red head described. "Ghoul and I will try and take some of their good. Jet will try and take the weapons. Kobra…" Party looked his brother up and down. "Make sure none of them wake up"

"What? How come I get the lousy job." Kobra fumed 

"Because you're my little brother and I said so." Poison smirked. Kobra groaned.

"Fine. Go have fun with Ghoul. I'll just stand here…" he mumbled. But the gang was already off. Kobra sighed. It was a decent night out. They were far enough from Battery City that the air was clean and clear and you could see all the stars if you looked up. 

As the noises began to settle, he heard someone singing quietly. Turning from the horizon back to the camp, he heard a rustling from one of the tents. _Shit_ he thought. Cautiously, he crept over to the tent where the noises had come from.

As he got closer, he recognized the song as an old Blink 182 love song. It was a scene classic. Everyone knew it. But this man was singing with such emotion, Kobra was taken a back. He decided to get up the courage to open the tent. _Here I go…1,2….3_. The tent flap flew open to a small man in a white jacket contrasting his dark hair and tanned skin. He seemed to be crying softly. He was probably drunk. Kobra approached him carefully. "Hey, dude are you okay?" He asked cautiously. The man looked up and wiped away his tears. His eyes went wide as he saw the man in front of him. "…Mikey?" He whispered. 

"…Pete?" Mikey said in shock at the man sitting next to him. 

"Oh my god." Pete stood up, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. His eyes began to water as he choked back a sob. "I…I thought I…I though I lost you."

"Pete," Mikey relaxed in the boys grasp. "I can't believe you're here." 

"My wish came true then." Pete sighed. "You're here. With me. Tonight." He kissed the taller man hard on the mouth. Not to his surprise, Mikey leaned into the kiss, edging his tongue into Pete's mouth. Pete pulled the two closer, shedding both of their jackets. They landed on Pete's sleeping bag on the cold floor, kissing and embracing the way it felt to be held, to be loved. 

"Did you really wish for me to be here?" Mikey asked, dazed. 

"With all my fucking heart." Pete ran his hand through Mikey's soft blond locks as their faces collided. Mikey smiled into the kiss. Pete was a good kisser. He tasted like shit vodka and sweat but that didn't matter because it was _Pete_ that he was kissing, and _Pete_ that he was lying on the floor of the tent with and _Pete_ that wanted him there. It was just Mikey and Pete. No "Kobra Kid" or "Mr. Sandman". Just two boys back in love. 

"You wanna do this?" Pete asked. Mikey smiled conspiratorially. Pete grinned back, reaching a hand into his bag, pulling out lube and a condom. 

Mikey smiled as Pete rolled them over so the light from the open flap was covered by Pete's shadow. Pete giggled at the tall man underneath him. His thought blurred together in his drunken stupor. "Goddamn it, Mikey," he mumbled, "I love you." Mikey froze for a second before they kissed again and he softened into Pete's arms. 

"I love you too Pete." 

\------------§------------

Party scanned the scene. No sight of Kobra at the rendezvous point. They were too far away from the camp to go back now. Hopefully, he'd find his way back and the Car Crash Hearts wouldn't be too harsh on him. He didn't want to leave his brother behind, but they couldn't go back and risk getting caught. _Stay safe bro_ he thought. _We'll be back soon_.

\------------§------------

"Oh Mikey," Pete moaned. 

"Pete." Mikey said, suddenly serious. "We need to be quiet. No, listen. I can't have anyone know I'm here."

"Aw okay." Pete pouted. "Roll over babe, let's do this shit." They kissed again, Mikey tugging at the edge of Pete's pants. Soon both of them were in their underwear, tangled together in Pete's sleeping bag. 

"One last time. Are you sure you want to do this?" Pete asked, soft but sure.

"Pete. I want you, please. I love you. As you said, 'let's do this shit'." Mikey smiled at the older boy on top of him. 

"If you insist." Pete smirked. He pushed in. Mikey moaned softly. 

"God Pete. I love you." Mikey groaned out. 

"I love you too, Mikey. Oh I missed you." Pete whispered softly. Neither of them would last long at the pace they were going. He rocked and Mikey let out a quiet whimper. They kissed again as Pete came, filling the condom, seeing stars. Mikey came shortly after and Pete pulled out. Mikey rolled back to face his lover and they kissed passionately again. 

"You are my Versailles, baby." Pete moaned drunkenly. 

"What?" Mikey asked confused. 

"Ya know," he rambled, "my peace. You may not be the best for me but I sure as hell don't mind. My light in the darkness." 

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" Mikey sighed. "I love you."

"I missed you so much." Pete said, drifting off to sleep. Mikey kissed his forehead. 

"Sleep well my love." He said, before giving in to sleep himself, wrapped in his lovers arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is so short. sort of a filler until the next chapter. still not sure how I want to end this (Romeo and Juliet ends so badly and I don't wanna do that to my sweet lil dudes) so I'm open to suggestions. comment away!

Sandman rubbed his eyes, blinking at the light coming in through the flap in the tent. Groaning, he turned away from the source. _Shit,_ he thought, _How drunk was I? What even happened last night?_. The latter was answered by a pair of long arms being wrapped around his chest, pulling him closer. Sandman turned and gazed at Kobra, whiskey eyes meeting hazily caramel. 

"Morning," Kobra said groggily. He kissed the smaller man softly on the lips. 

"Is is morning already?" Sandman moaned, clearly hungover. He snuggled into the younger boy's embrace. 

"C'mon love. Let's get up." Kobra said, encouraging the rose haired rebel to arise. He reached for his clothes. He scanned the tent, met with an array of black and light clothing. He smiled slightly, surveying the scene for his underwear. _Pete's pants, my shirt,_ he thought, _Pete's shirt, Car Crash Heart jacket… wait_. His eyes lingered on the jacket, slowly processing what had happened the night before. 

"Pete…" Kobra shook the man awake. 

"What'd ya want, Mikes," Sandman mumbled. His eyes then realized what Kobra was staring at. He looked back and forth between his lover and his jacket. "Well, fuck…"

"We're in deep shit this time." Kobra said, still in shock. 

"You're not wrong…" Sandman agreed. "Really deep shit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeek it's been so long. Sorry guys I'm trying. I haven't updated You're Wrong in like a decade. Anyway, here you go. Sorry that it's shit.

Ruby rolled over in his tent. He groaned. Sandman was left with the vodka last night. _That fuckers gonna have one hell of a hangover_ , he thought, annoyed. He got up, ready to deal with the short mans poor life choices. 

Much to his surprise, when went over to Sandman's tent, he heard voices from inside. At first he just thought Sandman was talking to himself again, but shortly after he heard a higher pitched mans voice contrasting the short mans. 

"Pete…" the higher voiced man said. Ruby was taken a back by this. No one out side the Car Crash Hearts knew their real names, much less used them. Who was this person? 

"What'd ya want, Mikes?" Ruby heard Sandman say. He was definitely hung over. Who was this Mike? Was he someone from the Sinners? They got new members every week it seemed. But as he continued to listen, the man seemed very concerned. Sandman also seemed distraught. What was happening?

Ruby Bullet decided to find out and abruptly opened the tent flap.

"You…" Ruby narrowed his eyes as he saw the Kobra Kid quickly tugging on clothing. Kobra turned, shocked. 

"I…I can explain," Kobra stuttered out. Ruby cut him off. 

"You're a Killjoy. What is there to explain?!" Ruby yelled, furious. "You distracted the only awake member of our team while your friends took our supplies." He was outraged. "Yeah, don't think I wouldn't notice. I know what happened. Your team crashed our site while you fucked our lead man."

"Actually," Sandman slurred, still hungover, "I fucked him."

"Pete…" Kobra hissed. "You're not helping." 

"C'mon Ruby. Don't be so hard on my mikeyway." Sandman mumbled out. Kobra sent him a look that could murder. 

"You fucking… I will kill you" Ruby roared. His hands went to his holster. He slowly pulled out his ray gun. "I'm not afraid to shoot." Kobra looked terrified. 

"A-alright." He stepped back, hands in the air. 

Ruby's fingers itched for the trigger. 

Kobra winced, anticipating the blow. _This is it_ He thought. _This is how I die. Well, there are worse ways to go. At least I found Pete._

Ruby pulled the trigger. 

Shark Bait burst into the tent, scaring the living shit out of Ruby. The gun misfired, singeing Kobra's hair. Shark took deep breaths before composing him self. He looked around the tent. He obviously noticed the mostly naked Mr. Sandman and the quickly thrown together Kobra Kid. He looked the two back and forth, watching the taller boy blush. He sighed, looking between his gang mates. 

"Let the Kobra Kid go." Shark finally proclaimed. The lovers breathed a sigh of relief. Ruby fumed. 

"He's our enemy. Our rival. And you're just gonna let him go! What the fuck?" 

"Listen," Shark explained softly. "I don't want blood spilled in this tent." 

"Then let's take it outside!" Ruby exclaimed. 

"Please, Rubes. Just let the Kid go. I don't want the Killjoys going for our asses this morning." Shark Bait explained. 

"Fine," Ruby said defeatedly. He turned to the Kobra Kid. "But if I ever see you out in the dunes." He pantomimed beheading, sliding a finger across his neck. Kobra gulped understanding. He grabbed his jacket, took one last look at his lover, then started out. 

"Thank you." He whispered, barely loud enough for Shark to hear him. Shark winked back, understanding. 

One last look at the Car Crash Camp and he was off. 

Kobra Kid stumbled around for a little while longer. To his luck, the Killjoys were looking for him. The Trans AM pulled up to him about a few hours after he left the camp.

"Hop in bro," Party invited. Kobra willingly agreed. Ghoul and Jet stared asking him questions immediately. 

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did they catch you?"

"What did they do?"

Kobra sighed. He couldn't very well tell them what actually happened. He wasn't going to straight up lie though. 

"Well. I was caught by one of them last night. He was pretty drunk though so he didn't hurt me or anything. This morning, one of the other guys got me and almost shot me," he explained, running his hand through his singed hair. "I got away fine though."

"Geez bro," Party hugged his little brother as well as he could while driving. "That's rough. Let's get you back to Dr. D and get you patched up, okay?"

Seeing as he didn't have much of a choice, Kobra obliged. All he could think about on the way back to the diner was Pete and how bad of a situation it was. He sat back and hummed the song Pete was singing last night. Maybe it would be alright.


	6. Authors note (not a chapter)

hey so tomorrow I'm gonna be heading cross country for 43 days so I prob won't be able to update. I will be writing as I go though so I'll update as soon as I get back. this hasn't been forgotton, don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this on a bus while watching Pixar movies. don't judge me. anyway, FOB's killjoy names; Patrick is Soul Punk for the obvious reason. Mr. Sandman came from a fanart. Joe's is because his daughter's name is Ruby and bullet just fit. Andy is shark bait because Finding Nemo was one of the movies I was watching. comments much appreciated


End file.
